Body odor is formed when fresh perspiration, which is odorless per se, is decomposed by microorganisms. This process takes place principally, though not solely, in the axilla, and a number of microorganisms are involved, each having different activity and leading to body odor of different strength and unpleasantness. The most prominent odor-producing microorganisms include aerobic diphtheroids, primarily Corynebacterium species and coagulase negative cocci such as Micrococcaceae.
The various microorganisms are found in different proportions in different individuals, and this is a reason for the fact that different individuals exhibit different body odors.
The commercial cosmetic deodorants are based on different active principles. The formation of perspiration is suppressed according to the known art by astringents, predominantly aluminum salts such as aluminum hydroxychloride. Apart from the denaturation of the skin proteins, however, the substances used for this purpose clog the pores, interfere drastically with the heat regulation of the axillary region, may cause cancer and other diseases, and should at best be used in exceptional cases. According to another accepted prior art method, the bacterial flora on the skin is reduced by antimicrobial substances. Ideally here, only the odor-causing microorganisms should be destroyed. In practice, however, it turns out that the non-odorous microflora of the skin, which may have a beneficial role, are damaged to the same extent. Finally, body odor can also be concealed by fragrances, which, however, is the least able to meet the aesthetic needs of the consumer, as the mixture of body odor and perfume fragrance smells rather unpleasant.
According to a recent patent on this subject (U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,778), deodorants should fulfill the following conditions:
1) The biological processes of the skin must not be impaired.
2) The deodorants should have no distinct intrinsic odor.
3) They must be harmless in the case of overdosage or other unintended use.
4) They should not concentrate on the skin after repeated use.
It should be possible to incorporate them easily into commercial cosmetic formulations.
Those which are known and usable are both liquid deodorants, for example aerosol sprays, roll-ons and the like and solid preparations, for example deodorant sticks, powders, powder sprays, intimate cleansers etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,778 approaches the problem by employing lantibiotics, which are said to be specific microbiocides which predominantly destroy odor-forming microorganisms.
All the prior art methods suffer from severe drawbacks: they require the masking of body odor which has already formed prior to the application of the deodorant, because the destruction of axillary microorganisms does not remove already formed odor. They require the use of antimicrobial agents which must inhibit the high microbial load and, quite importantly, they very often leave unpleasant stains or halos on the cloths, particularly at and around the axilla. Also the safety of many antiperspirants is dubious, due to the presence of potentially harmful components, and the result is often unpleasant.
It has now been surprisingly found, and this is an object of the invention, that it is possible to obviate all the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art, in a simple and convenient way.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for preventing and/or treating body odor, which is simple and convenient to use, and which does not leave a macroscopic residual layer on the skin.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a method, which does not lead to staining or haloing of clothing around the treated area.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an anti-body odor composition, which is convenient and easy to use, and which does not leave unpleasant left-over results, such as staining or haloing materials.
The invention is, of course, primarily concerned with the prevention of body odors in humans, more particularly where such body odor formation is the most pronounced, i.e., in the axilla. However, the invention is by no means limited to the use in the axilla, and any other body part requiring treatment can be treated according to the invention. Additionally, the invention is suitable for use in subjects other than humans, e.g., in house pets.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.